


Всегда остается Большой Каньон

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre





	Всегда остается Большой Каньон

Зимние дороги в Северной Дакоте - испытание не из легких. Раньше отец частенько отправлял их на сезон к Бобби, а тот подыскивал что-нибудь несложное поблизости. Вот только даже двухчасового пути на двадцатиградусном морозе бывало достаточно, чтобы за каждым поворотом виделась если и не опасность, то мелкая неприятность точно; Дин нервно похлопывал по рулю, сжимая и разжимая мерзнущие пальцы, Сэм хмурился и методично растирал ладонями ноющую ногу. На холоде быстро вспоминались прежние травмы, что уж говорить о совсем недавних. Призрак в Монтане стоил им с десяток ушибов и растяжений, трещины в ноге для Сэма и персональных нагоняев Дину от Бобби - пухлая тетрадь с весьма полезными сведениями про разную нечисть осталась горкой пепла лежать в центре одной из комнат ветхого дома, где сверхъестественная тварь добралась до них.

Карта девяносто четвертому явно польстила. В очередной раз заставив Импалу плавно проскользить вдоль обочины на максимально допустимой скорости, Дин выдыхал и бросал быстрый взгляд направо. Сэм устало мотнул головой и раздраженно заметил:

\- Тебе бы пора перестать так трястись надо мной, Дин.

Тот хмыкнул, подавляя желание закатить глаза.

\- Так и знал, что ты будешь сучкой в дороге.

Сэм дотянулся до приборной панели и принялся демонстративно шуршать оберткой единственного оставшегося у них гамбургера, хотя еще три указателя назад рассказывал собственную теорию о зависимости коэффициента умственного развития от качества потребляемой организмом энергии, доставляемой в различной форме.

Дин вообще-то и не был голодным.

\- Ну что, Саманта, правда или вызов? - в очередной раз похлопав по рулю, он повернулся вполоборота, как будто продолжая давно начатый разговор.

\- Мечтай, придурок. Какие тут вызовы?

\- Ну, ты мог бы сделать что-нибудь для меня.

\- Как я уже сказал: мечтай.

\- Давай, мелкий, расскажи мне свою страшную тайну! - Дин демонстративно подергал бровями, не сводя при этом взгляда с дороги, и Сэм искусал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Джон сотню раз говорил, что с такой выдержкой ему нечего делать на охоте.

За следующим поворотом неожиданно выскочил еще один, давая передышку от Дина. Шуршащая обертка проделала путь туда-обратно по приборной панели и замерла ровно напротив водительского места.

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- На самом деле я был в Диснейленде.

\- Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, чувак.

\- Ты три недели провалялся у пастора Джима после встречи с той чокнутой банши. Отец сказал, что самое время мне поучиться самостоятельности, что вы с ним не всегда будете рядом.

Машина ощутимо дрогнула на несуществующей кочке.

\- Мне было четырнадцать.

\- Ну да.

\- А тебе десять.

\- Спасибо, я умею считать.

Дин машинально потянулся к магнитоле и пощелкал кнопками. Радио надрывно трещало, кассетник сдох уже на обратном пути, просто за компанию. Дин поморщился и недовольно уставился на дорогу.

\- Что там было?

Сэм нервно хохотнул.

\- Маленький-маленький полтергейст с любовью к детям и специфическим чувством юмора. Показывал сказки в зеркалах комнаты смеха. «Всем, кто пришёл в это счастливое место — добро пожаловать!»

Обледенелая дорога резко ушла в сторону от удара по тормозам, их обоих дернуло в бок, и Сэм, не думая, вцепился рукой в куртку брата, другой дотягиваясь до руля. Чертова зима, чертова Дакота. Даже не дав машине остановиться, Дин снова осторожно выжал педаль газа, что-то шипя сквозь зубы и задерживая дыхание через счет. Он остановился через пару десятков метров, прижимаясь к краю. Сэм разжал пальцы и попытался отпустить руку, но передумал на полпути, и просто сунул ее в карман диновой куртки.

Еще через пару километров Дин объявил, что у них всегда остается Большой Каньон.


End file.
